parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Pearce
Melissa Pearce was an actress and opera singer who became the second Mitochondria Eve, possessed by an ancient biological evil. Biography On December 23, 1977, when she was 12 years old, Melissa had a kidney transplant due to kidney failure. This kidney belonged to Maya Brea, and Maya's mitochondria would unknowingly lay dormant inside Melissa for 20 years. This operation was at St. Francis Hospital in New York City and it was successful. After six months of hospitalization, Melissa was released, although she still needed medication from the hospital. Years later, she became ill, and believing that it was her kidney being rejected, she began to take more immunosuppressants drugs than usual. Melissa blamed the medication for her illness, but at the same time, it was weakening her immune system from her sentient mitochondria. The drugs served to act as a catalyst for her neo-mitochondria and Mitochondria Eve. Melissa visited the American Museum of Natural History at night on several occasions, presumably to meet with Hans Klamp, and with Eve as the dominant persona. Eve and Klamp collaborated and planned to eradicate humanity in order to begin a new world with a higher species of ultimate beings. Although the game does not mention it, it is also possible that the two had a relationship and Eve may have seduced Klamp. In 1997, Melissa wanted to perform as the lead role in an opera at Carnegie Hall, but was instead double cast (two actors share the role and take turns playing it each day) with another very talented actress named Suzanne. During this time she began to overdose on immunosuppressants. Soon after, Suzanne died in an apartment fire, giving Melissa the sole lead role. She felt much guilt and stress over this, which increased her drug usage. Despite feeling sick, Melissa avoided going to a doctor and mentioning her illness to others in fear that it would cause her to give up her lead role. Melissa was going to have a concert at Central Park on Christmas Day, 1997. Parasite Eve On December 24th, 1997, Melissa performed in New York at a play in Carnegie Hall. Aya Brea, who also has her twin sister's mitochondria, attended Melissa's performance. Melissa played a "witch" called Eva and Eva's lover, Edward, begged his father the king for permission to marry Eva. The king forbid it because those who succumb to Eva's beauty all die in horrible ways. Edward claims his father doesn't understand and that Eva is the one who suffered after all the deaths. The king claimed Eva is evil and asked his guard to grab her and burn her at the stake. Edward said if Eva was to be sentenced to death, he would prefer to die too. At this moment, Eva whispered Edward's name, stepped forward, and began an opera performance. While performing, Melissa's mitochondria strongly respond to Aya's, causing Melissa's mutated mitochondria to fully take over her and awaken as Eve. Her mitochondria communicates with the audience's and orders them to produce excessive levels of ATP, causing spontaneous human combustion to all except Aya and her unnamed date. Aya gives chase as Melissa runs off, or more accurately, levitates back stage. Behind a locked door at the end of the hall in the basement, Melissa is last seen playing the titular "Main Theme" on the grand piano before smashing it and evolving into a more advanced form, Mitochondria Eve. Parasite Eve II Melissa Pearce's name is mentioned as one of the answers for Fred Bowman's computer. Quotes * "I took all that medication to get here. I HAVE to get the lead part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to." * "I think I'm overdoing it. My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine." * "I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die. I just want to get through this show." * "Suzanne was burned in an apartment fire. Is it because I wanted the part so bad? God, forgive me..." * "It looks like I'll be the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it." * "I'm... Melissa... I'm... NO...! I'm... I... I am... I... am... Eve...! Aaah...! I'm... I'm... getting HOT!" Trivia * The BradyGames guide claims she is 5'11" (180cm) and 114 lbs (52kg), which would be disturbingly underweight for her tall height. This is an unnatural height and weight, meaning that it's possible Melissa was starving herself, possibly to appear thin for an actress role. One could also theorize that Eve made Melissa lose her appetite in order to deprive Melissa of energy and weaken Melissa's body, making Melissa easier to be controlled and overpowered so that Eve could become dominant. * Ironically, after Eve's multiple freakish forms and evolution, at the end of the game, her final form returns to one that resembles Melissa more. *Melissa's red dress resembles to Ifalna's, Aeris Gainsborough's biologically mother from Final Fantasy VII Gallery Concept MelissaConcept.png|Concept art. MelissaCG.png|Melissa. Melissa.png|Portrait. Melissa Pearce.png|Portrait. Ayamelissa.png|Melissa and Aya. 2387-parasite-eve-011-ixklm.jpg|Melissa on the Statue of Liberty. esttelib.jpg|Melissa on the Statue of Liberty. pe-misc04.jpg|Poster. Aya48.jpg|Poster. The Worst Foe.gif|Eve awakens. Parasite Eve MelissaSinging.png|Melissa singing. MelissaMain.png|Melissa staring at Aya. EveFire1.gif|Melissa/Eve setting actors on fire. EveFire2.gif|Melissa/Eve singing as the audience burns. MelissaBurning.png|Eve on the stage. MelissaBurningStage.png|Eve on the stage. pe48.jpg|Eve on the stage. pe31.jpg|Eve on the stage. pe32.jpg|Eve on the stage. Pe47.jpg|Eve on the stage. WalkthroughSecretsStage.jpg|Melissa on the burned stage. EveFloats.gif|Melissa/Eve floating away. EveTransforms.gif|Melissa transforming into Eve. pe49.jpg|Eve and Aya in Carnegie Hall. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve bosses